Juego Cruel
by B1329-0
Summary: Un asesinato, un regreso, un amor en las sombras... ¿cómo se puede juntar todo? ACABADO
1. Viejas heridas

_Como siempre, los personaje no son mios, bla bla bla, pero asi nos quitamos de lios y esas cosinas, jejeje. La trama sigue un poco la dinámica de la serie y , como siempre (de nuevo), está ese toque Gabby que tanto me gusta en los fics y tanto me gustaría en la serie... Este fic es un poco, total, "antimann"... XD_

_Disfrutad_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Los agentes se encontraban sentados en sus sillas en medio de la oficina

Los agentes se encontraban sentados en sus sillas en medio de la oficina. Sobre su mesa, Gibbs, les observaba y daba pistas para que sus mentes consiguieran descifrar porque ese caso se les estaba haciendo tan cuesta arriba.

Nunca en todos sus años trabajando juntos les había surgido ese problema. Por lo general, daban un par de vueltas, hacían unas llamadas y en menos de una semana el caso estaba resuelto.

Sin embargo está vez no había indicios ni sospechosos. Tan solo el cadáver de un joven latino acribillado a balazos.

Duky había conseguido extraer la única bala que se conservaba en el cuerpo, las demás habían escapado del cuerpo del muchacho, atravesándolo de un lado a otro. También unas huellas parciales, imposibles de encontrarlas dueño.

Por última vez, ¿Qué motivo tendría Pablo para estar aquella noche en el campo de tiro?

Es que no hay nada, jefe- contestó DiNozzo tirando con fuerza el fajo de folios a la mesa.

Algo habrá… si no, ese chico no estaría abierto en canal en la morgue.

Llegó hace cinco meses desde Venezuela. Sin familiares, sin amigos y sin dinero… Y solo tenemos un nombre.

Pablo sin apellido- matizó DiNozzo.

Pablo "sin apellidos" debe de tener familia. Quiero que rastreéis todos los lugares donde ha estado, en los que ha comido y en los que ha pedido trabajo… Llevaba casi medio año en Estados Unidos, con alguien hablaría.

Con alguien hablaría, Gibbs, de eso no hay duda.

Abby apareció en la oficina con una sonrisa inquietante. En una mano los resultados de unos análisis, en la otra un bote de "Caf Proof". La joven se acercó al grupo dando saltitos al andar.

Tengo dos buenas noticias, Gibbs- anunció pletórica.

¿Alguna pista?

En efecto, querido "zorro plateado"- Gibbs sonrió- He conseguido separar el contenido del estómago de Pablo. No ha sido fácil… ¿te puedes creer la cantidad de cosas que había allí metidas? No puedo imaginar como una persona…

¡¡Abby!!

Perdón… Bien, encontré pizza de anchoas, pimiento y pepperoni, una hamburguesa de carne de pollo, varias alitas del mismo animal, una media docena de yogures y… aquí viene lo interesante… ¡¡Melitzanosalata!!

¿Melitque?- preguntó Mcgee poniendo un gracioso gesto al intentar pronunciarlo.

Melitzanosalata, novato. Es un plato griego…- DiNozzo se puso en pie para que los demás le vieran. Le encantaban aquellos numeritos.

Es una ensalada de berenjenas asadas- cortó Gibbs ante el asombro de todos.

Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Gibbs.

Voy a localizar los restaurantes griegos de la zona…

Bien, en cuanto Ziva tenga la lista, empezaremos a rastrear cada uno…

Se te olvida una cosa, Gibbs…- el agente miró a la científica- Es un plato común y cualquier restaurante griego lo puede hacer… Pero, estas de suerte. La señorita Sciuto ha descubierto algo para usted- comentó haciendo una reverencia.

Abby, déjate de juegos.

Está bien, está bien… El restaurante que buscamos ha innovado en su elaboración de la Melitzanosalata. Sustituyendo el vinagre por zumo de naranja…

¿No podía ser que Pablo hubiera bebido un zumo?- DiNozzo miraba los ingredientes de los análisis.

Podría ser… pero no estaría tan homogeneizado como lo está.

Buen trabajo, Abby…

Tenía otra noticia…- la chica puso cara de pena y Gibbs se giró.

Cierto, ¿de que se trata?- Abby sonrió.

No os habéis fijado en mi indumentaria ¿verdad?

Ya decía yo que algo raro había en ti- Tony se acercó a ella- Estás mas baja que de costumbre…

Te vas acercando.

¡¡Abby!! – gritó Ziva con el auricular en el hombro- ¡¡Llevas deportivas!!- la científica sonrió.

Y pantalones vaqueros… ¿A que se debe este cambio?

Creo que estoy creciendo, chicos- dijo apenada.

Vaya- Gibbs se acercó- No se si eso me alegra o me entristece.

¿Os gusta?- los demás la miraron y sonrieron.

Ahora prueba a hacer algo con esas coletas- dijo Gibbs sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ziva consiguió las direcciones de tres restaurantes griegos de la zona en la que Pablo vivía. Con suerte, aquella noche habrían dado en el que el chico había comido por última vez.

Gibbs les mandó a cada uno a un restaurante. Era una manera de acelerar la investigación, que por desgracia se encontraba en un punto muerto. El agente se recostó en su silla. Las luces estaban casi apagadas y poco personal continuaba allí.

Sabía que algo se les estaba pasando por alto. Que había un detalle en Pablo que no conseguían ver. ¿Sería casualidad que el joven estuviera aquella noche en un campo de tiro del ejército? Gibbs sacudió la cabeza. El no creía en las casualidades. Ese chico tenía relación con la marina, pero ¿Cuál?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Gibbs se apoyó en la mesa creyendo que alguno de los chicos había averiguado algo. Escuchó atento las pisadas intentando adivinar de quien podrían ser.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado. Tacones. Sin duda debía tratarse de Ziva. Negó con la cabeza. La oficial había llevado botas todo el día. ¿La directora quizás? No se había pasado por allí desde hacía varios días, puede que quisiera saber de la investigación.

Los pasos cesaron y Gibbs miró a la entrada de la oficina. La luz del techo daba de lleno en la persona que estaba mirándole fijamente y tardo un rato en reconocer a la extraña visita.

Holly- musitó sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Veo que aun te acuerdas de mi, Jethro. Me alegro.

La ex coronel se acercó a la mesa del agente. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros de una manera inusual. Ella siempre acostumbraba a llevarle recogido en un moño alto. Gibbs reconoció la mirada fría de aquella mujer. Su rostro era severo y duro. Miró a Gibbs desde arriba, con la cabeza bien firme.

Veo que el sol de Hawai te ha tratado bien, Holly- se volvió a recostar en su silla.

No me puedo quejar… ¿me ofreces asiento?

Que yo sepa, las sillas están libres.

Te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿no?

Es cierto que me sorprende, pero realmente, no me importa lo que hayas venido a hacer.

¿Ni aunque esos motivos sean causados por ti?

¿Hice algo?- pregunto el agente levantando una ceja.

Fui una estúpida, Jethro.

Holly… antes de que sigas… mejor te ahorro saliva. Si has venido por mí… pierdes el tiempo.

Quiero recuperarte, Jethro…- el negó con la cabeza.

Holly se levantó y se acercó a Gibbs. El se opuso echando su silla para atrás hasta tocar el armario, pero no frenó a Holly que se sentó frente a el en el escritorio.

Abby subía contenta con sus nuevas deportivas. Había dejado de lado el ascensor y durante todo el día subió y bajó por las escaleras.

Visto que no tenía más trabajo que hacer, se propuso ir a avisar a Gibbs de que se iba a descansar y que si alguien la necesitaba, ya sabían cual era su móvil.

Al llegar arriba de las escaleras se paró en seco. Gibbs no estaba solo. Una mujer estaba sentada en su escritorio y desde su punto de vista parecían estar muy juntos.

Entrecerró los ojos para comprobar de quien se trataba, pero Holly la quitó trabajo cuando encendió el flexo de la mesa de Gibbs.

Mann- murmuró Abby apretando los dientes.

Sintió como si llamas de fuego recorrieran su cuerpo. Podía notar el odio corriendo por sus venas y apretó los puños.

Conocía demasiado bien a Mann. Aquella mujer que había encandilado a Gibbs para más tarde abandonarle. Se había pavoneado por todo el NCIS desde el día en que entró en las vidas de todos. Tan altiva, tan pomposa, tan extremadamente arrogante.

Abby la había captado desde el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Supo que no era una buena persona, aunque intentará hacer ver lo contrario.

No podía aguantarla y lo había dejado claro más de una vez. Incluso a Gibbs. No comprendía como su jefe pudo caer en los brazos de tan burda mujer.

Sintió sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de las manos. Estaba realmente irritada y decidió no despedirse de su jefe.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras sintiendo una presión extraña en el pecho. El ver a Holly la había enfadado muchísimo, pero no tenía razón para sentir aquello tan fuerte que sentía.

Cuando se puso el abrigo y cerró la puerta del laboratorio, reparó en sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que lloraba. ¿Cómo no había sido consciente de aquello? Había comenzado a llorar cuando se giró para volver a su laboratorio, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

Las lágrimas caían furiosas y en silencio. Sintió que la cara la ardía, se puso la mano en la mejilla y comprobó la temperatura.

- Vete a casa y descansa, Abigail- se dijo a si misma- Hoy ha sido un día duro.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Manager, me decidi a subirle en honor a tu cumpleaños!! ... you know!!_


	2. Abby y el pasado

_Pues eso... segundo episodio... no hay mucho mas que decir, jeje.. Reitero en que los personajes no son mios... pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso.. que mas quisiera yo..._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Al día siguiente todos parecían estar de mejor humor. Tony había dado con el restaurante donde Pablo cenó la noche de su asesinato y para suerte de los agentes, la camarera le recordaba.

¿A si que no fue solo a cenar?- preguntó Gibbs revisando el informe.

Según la camarera no. Le acompañaba una atractiva mujer…

La oficial Tina Willows. DiNozzo, me ha dado los datos.

Shepard apareció de la nada con un expediente en la mano. Ziva y Mcgee se miraron con complicidad. ¿Cuándo había subido su compañero a informar a la directora? Habían llegado los tres juntos aquella mañana y no se habían separado. Ziva sonrió y a Mcgee se le escapó una risita.

¿Me he perdido el chiste agente Mcgee?

Lo siento, señora, no es nada…

Como decía, la mujer que acompañaba a Pablo era Tina Willows.

¿Conocemos sus movimientos?

No desde hace cinco años…

No sabemos nada de ella ¿verdad, Jenny?

Nosotros no, pero se de alguien que si. Y por suerte, se encontraba cerca cuando la avise.

Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de Holly en la oficina. Estaba parada en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y observándoles con una sonrisa.

Willows estuvo bajo las órdenes de Holly… Creo que nadie mejor que ella para ayudaros, Jethro- la directora sonrió al agente.

Vaya por dios- musitó Gibbs.

Buenos días a todos- saludó caminando entre ellos como el coronel que pasa revista a su tropa.

Bien, Holly… creo que son todo tuyos.

Gracias, directora Shepard… Que alegría trabajar de nuevo contigo, Jethro.

¿Qué tienes que decirnos de Tina?

¿Ni una presentación?

Me temo que tuve que pasar por eso anoche, ¿recuerdas?

Los agentes se miraron entre si un tanto incrédulos. Conocían la relación de su jefe con la ex coronel. No comprendían la reacción de Gibbs ante la llegada de Holly.

Poco a poco atarían cabos. Una sospechosa y repentina marcha. Un jefe más cabreado de lo normal. Largos ratos de silencio…

Bien- Holly se sentó en la silla de Gibbs y este hizo ademán de quitarla. Pero desistió- Como bien ha dicho vuestra directora, Tina sirvió bajo mi mando.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

Hará unos cinco años. Tras nuestro regreso de Venezuela.

¿Venezuela?- Ziva abrió el expediente- Pablo era de Venezuela.

¿Te suena de algo la cara de este chico?- Gibbs puso la foto de Pablo en la pantalla y esperó a que Holly la viera con detalle.

Me temo que he visto demasiadas caras parecidas, Jethro.

¿Y esta en concreto, Holly?- preguntó recalcando el nombre.

No. Lo siento. No me suena la cara de este chico.

Bien… Cuéntanos como era Tina ¿algún rasgo en especial?

A decir verdad… si. Era una chica muy temperamental y decidida. No parecía temer a nada ni a nadie y sus compañeros la tenían un poco de respeto.

¿A que me suena eso?- Tony miró con disimulo a Ziva y esta sonrió.

¿Cómo nos podríamos poner en contacto con ella?

Tengo su última dirección conocida. Lo que no se es si seguirá viviendo allí.

¿Tiene su dirección?

Tuvimos un problema con Tina. La gustaba meterse en líos y una vez un pirado la persiguió hasta su casa. Tuvimos que ir y poner algo de protección.

Bien. Tony, Ziva iréis con Mann a la casa. Mcgee, investiga.

Bien jefe…

Y chicos… Quiero pruebas que la relacionen con Pablo ¿entendido?

Los agentes se pusieron manos a la obra en sus asuntos y Gibbs decidió que era el momento de ir a por un café. Desde la visita de Holly la noche anterior no se había sentido bien. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con ella.

Esa mujer le había hecho tanto daño. A sus ojos, ella le había engatusado y manipulado para posteriormente huir sin decir nada y sin dar explicaciones.

¿En que estaba pensando Shepard cuando llamó a Holly? Gibbs negó con la cabeza. Sabía que la directora había hecho lo correcto. Tina estaba involucrada en el caso y Mann había sido su superior. Sin duda les sería de ayuda.

Abbs… te traemos unos regalitos- canturreó Ziva que estaba parada en la puerta del laboratorio- Dice Gibbs que lo quiere en quince minutos. Y…hay más…

Abby se giró y vio a la oficial agitar una bolsa. La israelí sabía de el apreció que tenía Abby a Holly, así que decidió preparar a su amiga antes de soltarla la noticia.

Si vienes a decirme que Mann está aquí, ya lo sabía.

¿Lo sabías?- la científica asintió.

¿Qué me traes?

Huellas… Ya sabes, "cualquier cosa que vincule a Tina con el asesinato de Pablo"- dijo imitando la voz de Gibbs.

Abby se puso a cotejar las huellas y Ziva la miró analizándola. La científica trabajaba de manera casi compulsiva. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no iba bien.

¿Para qué ha vuelto?- preguntó dejando la muestra en la mesa con un golpe.

Abby…

Es que no lo entiendo ¿a qué ha vuelto? ¿No hizo suficiente daño?

¿Daño?- Abby comprendió que Ziva no sabía nada.

Le abandonó. Primero le cameló y después le dejó hecho una mierda…

Pero ¿ella no se retiró?

Si, se retiró, pero antes procuró hacer bien de daño.

No sabía nada de…

Nadie lo sabía. Creo que Gibbs solo me lo contó a mí.

¿Y estás tan enfadada solo por eso?

¿Cómo que solo por eso?

Abby… ¿No lo quieres ver o no quieres que lo vea?

¿El qué?

Pues que estas ena…

Buenas tardes chicas.

La llegada de Holly hizo que Ziva guardara silencio. Abby miró con furia a Holly y esta pareció ignorar a la chica.

Venía a ver que tal van mis muestras.

¿Sus muestras? Estas son pruebas del NCIS.

Que no habría conseguido sin mi ayuda…

Sin su ayuda…

¿Lo pone en evidencia, señorita "Sciotu"?

Si, lo pongo… Y se pronuncia Sciuto.

Lo siento. No acostumbro a toparme con apellidos tan extraños… ¿Es usted italiana?

No creo que la importe de donde viene mi apellido… Creo recordar que está aquí para resolver un caso.

Mis intenciones van más allá…

Holly salió con una sonrisa triunfal del laboratorio y Abby volvió a notar las lágrimas en su rostro. Por un momento deseó estar sola. Pero no era así, Ziva estaba con ella y la estaba viendo.

¿Y aun así me dices que solo es por qué le hizo daño a Gibbs?

Anoche les vi… Estaban en el despacho, hablando… y note como si me estuvieran quemando.

¿Lloraste?- Abby asintió- ¿Lo quieres reconocer ya?

Ziva… yo… es que no merece la pena.

No puedes seguir así. Si cada vez que la veas vas a llorar y tener ganas de asesinar a alguien, no es plan.

Lo se- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.- ¿Qué hago? ¿La parto la cara?- las dos se echaron a reír.

Oye- la agarró de los hombros- Todo el mundo sabe que tu eres especial para el jefe… Aprovéchalo.

Abby respiró hondo e hizo un asentimiento fuerte con la cabeza. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Vaya… esto es interesante.

¿El qué?

Puede que el misterioso chico sin apellido no estuviera tan solo la noche de su asesinato… Mira- Ziva observó el AFIS.

No lo entiendo muy bien…

Las huellas que se ven tan bien son las de Tina, pero hay otras de las que solo tenemos fracciones, pero…

Condicen en el ADN… ¿Algún familiar?

Si tuvieramos más partes de esas huellas sabríamos a quien pertenece. Pero por desgracia no tenemos datos de los familiares de Tina.

No… Ella se quedó huérfana a los tres años y no tuvo hermanos… ¿Crees que algún tío?

Uhm… demasiado parecido para ser de una línea de consanguinidad tan apartada… Hermanos o padres.

Vaya, así que la señorita Willows esconde muchos secretos.

Las dos mujeres subieron a dar parte de los últimos descubrimientos a Gibbs. Este miró su reloj y fingió un enfado al comprobar que se habían retrasado cinco minutos.

Creí que te había dicho que quería esto en veinte minutos.

Es lo que pasa cuando se tienen "visitas inesperadas"- dijo Abby entre dientes.

Holly la miró y soltó una risotada. Los demás se giraron hacia ella y Abby pensó que podría matarla en ese preciso momento.

Bien, ¿Qué me traes?

Algo que te va a alegrar… y mucho. Estamos haciendo grandes avances y…

¿Y crees que me les podrías decir antes de irnos a casa esta noche?- Holly volvió a reírse y Abby miró incomoda a Gibbs. ¿Era capaz de permitir que la hiciera eso?

Desde luego, no quiero hacerte esperar en tus planes- espetó la científica dejando a Gibbs sorprendido- Resumido. Encontré coincidencias con las huellas de Tina y las de el móvil y demás objetos de Pablo. Pero no eran las únicas. Lo que quiere decir que no estaba sola.

Muy bien, Abby…. ¿Mcgee?

Si… he descubierto algo más sobre nuestro hombre. Su primer jefe dice que el contrato figuraba a nombre de Pablo Rodríguez.

Bueno, ya tenemos un nombre y datos que vinculan a Tina Willows con Pablo… Y quiero saber quien estuvo con ellos la noche que el chico fue asesinados.

Antes de que Gibbs pudiera decirles nada, Ziva y Tony cogieron sus mochilas y salieron hacia casa de Tina. Aquella chica debía contarles muchas cosas. Demasiados secretos por revelar, en opinión de DiNozzo. Mcgee por su parte se sentó delante de su ordenador a indagar sobre Pablo Rodríguez. No sabían si era su verdadero nombre, pero era lo único que tenían.

Gibbs se sentó en fue a si silla pensando en que había algo que se les estaba escapando. Todo aquello era muy raro. ¿Cómo una mujer que figuraba como huérfana de pronto tenía familiares? Era todo muy extraño y el agente se estaba consumiendo dando vueltas al tema. Holly pasó por detrás de su silla y comenzó a masajear los hombros del agente.

Este gesto no hizo ninguna gracia a Abby que regresó a su laboratorio antes de que nadie pudiera descubrir que volvía a llorar. ¿Qué se supone que quería? ¿Acaso Gibbs la iba a perdonar después de tanto tiempo?

No lo podía negar. El paso de los años y el echo de estar cada día juntos habían conseguido que la joven se enamorara de el. Ella ocultaba su deseo tras una capa de extrovertismo y simpatía. Pero no podía soportar cuando el la besaba por un trabajo bien hecho o la abrazaba cuando estaba triste.

Maldita seas, Abigail- se dijo a si misma- Justo te tenías que enamorar de Gibbs.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Manager... que ya sabes lo de siempre. Gracias por estar ahi leyendo estas cositas y apoyandome... Llegaremos lejos jntas, jejejeje_


	3. Defendiendo su territorio

_Muchas gracias a los reviews, es realmete gratificante saber que alguien lo lee ... Entre la directora y Tony, la verdad es que no pasa a mayores... se deja ver que hay algo, pero nunca me he metido a fondo con esta pareja..._

_Tercer capitulo... arriba... disfrutad_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Entró en el laboratorio y cerró la puerta de golpe. Puso la música todo lo alto que pudo e intento olvidar la imagen de Mann masajeando los hombros de Gibbs. Pero era inevitable, y cuando lo recordaba parecía como si la faltara el aire… ¿Tan importante se había hecho para ella que se moría de celos cuando Mann se acercaba a el?

¿Es necesario que tengas la música tan alta?- Abby se echó para atrás en la silla al reconocer la voz de su jefe- La voy a bajar un poco.

Como quieras- dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

¿Qué haces?- Abby le miró sorprendida.

Gibbs entró en el pequeño despacho de Abby y miró su ordenador. Tatuajes.

¿Dónde va a ser está vez?- preguntó divertido

¿Te ha dado permiso para bajar?- Abby continuaba mirando la pantalla.

¿A que te refieres?

Mann… ¿te ha dejado bajar o te has escapado?

Abby…

¡¡No, Abby no!! ¿Qué pasa?- se estaba empezando a enfadar y notó las mejillas ardiéndola.

Está ayudándonos.

Ya veo como te ayuda…

¿Qué problema tienes con ella, Abby?- la científica se puso de pie y se encaró a su jefe.

Que te hiciera daño y regrese… ese es mi problema. Y que tú estés como si nada…

Gibbs guardó silencio y se sentó en la mesa. Revisó cada una de las foto que abby tenía colgadas por las paredes. Algunas tenían muchos años, incluso Kate sonreía en varias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y creyó estar haciéndose viejo de repente. Aunque el se sentía joven.

No comprendía la actitud de Abby, pero estaba alagado de que alguien se mostrará así ante un problema suyo.

A el no se le pasaba por la cabeza que la chica pudiera estar enamorada de el. Era joven y tenía toda una vida llena por delante.

No podía negar que alguna vez se había fijado en ella. Era una mujer atractiva y se salía de sus propios cánones de belleza. No era ni pelirroja ni frágil. Pero su encanto podía volver del revés el mundo de cualquier hombre dispuesto a pasar cinco minutos escuchándola.

Eres un cielo, Abby- dijo rompiendo el silencio- Nadie se había preocupado así por mí desde Shannon.

Ella te sabía valorar… los demás no.

Tú me valoras por lo que veo…

Soy medio bruja- bromeó- Sabes que conozco a la gente muy bien.

Holly entró en el laboratorio en busca de Gibbs y Abby la vio. Esta era la oportunidad de alejar a esa arpía del agente.

Por suerte, Gibbs estaba de espaldas y con el sonido de la música no la escuchó entrar.

Abby se acercó a el lentamente y observando como Holly se acercaba a ellos. Le agarró suavemente de la nuca y le besó. Gibbs se quedó helado en aquél momento.

Abby- susurró.

¡¡JETHRO!!

Holly entró en el despacho de Abby hecha una furia y dio un bofetón al agente. Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Miro incrédulo a Holly y después a Abby ¿Qué estaba pasando con las mujeres?

¿A qué vino eso?

¿Cómo que a que vino eso? Tu me querías a mi… ¿Prefieres a esta… mocosa?

Ehh- Abby se puso entre ellos amenazante- ¿A quién llamas mocosa, momia?

Ahh… ¿la has oído? ¿no vas a decirla nada?

Lo siento, Holly…

¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Y todas las noches que pasamos juntos?- A Abby se la revolvió el estómago al pensar en aquello.

Aprende a vivir el presente, Holly- dijo recalcando su nombre.

No eres más que una niña caprichosa… JAJA, que cosas… la pobre niñita se ha ido a enamorar de su jefe- Abby enrojeció de ira.

El se merece a alguien que le quiera- dijo con los dientes apretados.

¿Y me vas a decir que esa eres tú?

Lo es…

Ambas mujeres miraron a Gibbs asombradas. Era su segunda frase en la pelea y la dijo alto y claro. Holly apretó los puños y se movió ligeramente hacia Abby, pero Gibbs se puso delante de ella.

Holly. Haz el favor de irte.

¿Me estás echando de tu vida?

De mi vida te eche hace un tiempo… Ahora te estoy pidiendo que te vayas del laboratorio de Abby, por favor.

Te lo dije una vez- amenazó- Me echaras de menos… y será tarde. Si permites que me vaya… no me volverás a ver.

Creo que estas tardando en desaparecer, Mann- añadió Abby.

La ex capitán miró con odio a los dos y salió dando grandes zancadas. Gibbs y Abby observaron el laboratorio vacío. Estaban uno junto al otro y al respirar se tocaban. Pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Abby empezó a caminar pero Gibbs la agarró del brazo y la giró.

Soy un hombre muy difícil, Abby… Y tú te mereces alguien que te atienda bien.

Primero… tu no eres un hombre difícil y segundo, yo se que es lo que necesito.

Abby…

Y se que es lo que necesitas tu… y te lo puedo dar mejor que esa zorra- Gibbs sonrió- Yo jamás me iré de tu lado.

Gibbs se estremeció. Esa no era la primera vez que oía esa frase. A su mente vino la imagen de su mujer y de su hija. Shannon había pronunciado esas palabras el día de su boda.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el estaba tan enamorado de ella como Abby de el.

¿Cómo no se había parado a pensar en eso antes? ¿Desde cuando estaba enamorado y por qué ahora salían aquellos sentimientos?

El no era un hombre creyente de las casualidades y al oír de labios de Abby la frase que pronuncio la única mujer a la que había amado hasta ese momento comprendió que ella era la "elegida" para sustituir a Shannon en su corazón.

Miró a la chica y pensó que su mujer estaría de acuerdo con la elección. Abby no era una joven común. Su peculiar manera de ver el mundo y de ser ella misma la hacían muy especial y eso era algo que Shannon valoraba en las personas. Y también estaba el hecho de que Abby era sincera de acuerdo a sus sentimientos y trataría a Gibbs con mucho cariño.

El agente suspiró aliviado y sintió como esa soga que le mantenía unido a Shannon desde el día de su asesinato se destensaba… Estaba preparado y Abby le había liberado.

Ciertamente era una bruja. Una bruja que había quitado el hechizo de amor de Shannon.

Ni yo del tuyo- respondió al separarse del abrazo de Abby- Nunca


	4. La pista final

_Gibbs y su equipo se estan acercando cada vez mas al asesino de Pablo pero... ¿estaran preparados cuando sepan de quien se trata?_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Desde la sala anexa a la de interrogatorios, los chicos asistían una vez más a la perfecta demostración de Gibbs para sacar información a la gente.

Su método era sutil. Acorrálala a su presa poco a poco, hasta que el interrogado, se mostraba indefenso y Gibbs atacaba haciendo que la persona se derrumbara y contara todo.

Dinozzo no perdía ojo a los movimientos de su jefe y atendía a las contestaciones de Tina. Sabía que habían pasado algo por alto. Aquella mujer les estaba dando una información que hasta ahora no habían sabido situar en su forma adecuada.

Gibbs cerró la carpeta y se despidió de Tina. Llamó al vigilante y le dijo que acompañara a la joven hasta la salida del edificio. Los chicos salieron al pasillo en espera de Gibbs.

Jefe, ¿ha dicho que alguien del ejercito la estaba "acosando" en el anonimato?- DiNozzo esperaba a su jefe tras la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

Me di cuenta en cuanto lo dijo. No se como se nos pudo pasar- dijo cogiendo el móvil- … Abby, por favor, intenta sacar algo interesante de las huellas parciales y cotéjalas con el AFIS del ejercito… yo también.

¿Tu también?- preguntó Tony.

Si, DiNozzo… yo también tengo ganas de pegarte una patada en el culo.

La científica comenzó a sacar coincidencias. No era una tarea fácil, pues con huellas parciales hay muy pocas posibilidades de conseguir un dato válido. Sabía que no la llevaría poco tiempo y en cierta manera la alegró, pues seguro que Gibbs bajaría a preguntarla y podría disfrutar de él.

No puede ser- dijo mirando a la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos.

Abby cogió el teléfono y sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla avisó a Gibbs de "un interesante descubrimiento"

Los cuatro bajaron corriendo en cuanto Gibbs les dio la voz de alarma.

Abby, ¿qué pasa?

La chica estaba sentada frente al ordenador con una cara de asombro total.

He… he cotejado las huellas como me pediste…

¿Y?

Tenemos un resultado…- Abby se giró mientras apretaba el botón que puso la ficha en la pantalla.

Holly- murmuró Gibbs.

¿Mann es…? ¿La madre de la oficial Willows?

No sabía que Mann tuviera hijos…

Ni yo- dijo Gibbs moviendo la cabeza.

¿Quieres oír algo más interesante, jefe?- Mcgee se había sentado al ordenador nada más enterarse de la noticia.

¿Qué pasa?

Al parecer cuando la capitán Holly Mann renunció a su puesto y se fue a Hawai… No entregó todas sus pertenencias militares.

El arma… - murmuró-

Duky dijo que la bala extraída del cuerpo de Pablo corresponde con la munición usada por el ejército- dijo Abby recordando las palabras del forense.

Quiero una orden de busca y captura contra Mann.

En seguida jefe…- Tony salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Shepard.

Tras la discusión en el laboratorio, Gibbs supo que Holly se volvería a Hawai. Así que mando al equipo al aeropuerto en su busca.

No quería imaginarse que habría pasado por la cabeza de Holly para no contarle nada de su vida en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

El Dodge volaba por las calles de Washington. En esta ocasión, Gibbs pidió a Ziva que condujera hasta el aeropuerto. Aunque no fuera respetuosa con las normas, llegarían antes a su destino.

Creo que no debí comerme esa hamburguesa- se quejó Tony agarrándose al asiento.

Ni yo aquella papilla que tome con dos meses- Mcgee miró a Tony y Gibbs soltó una carcajada.

Me gustaría saber en cuanto tiempo cruzarías el país, Ziva.

Quizás sea mejor saber en cuanto llego al aeropuerto, Tony.

Escuchad… no quiero jaleos en el aeropuerto… nos acercamos a ella y la cogemos, sin armar revuelos…

¿No te apetece enseñar la placa, jefe?- Gibbs se giró y DiNozzo musitó un "lo siento"

Tras sortear un pequeño atasco y estar a punto de comerse varias señales, la chica frenó frente a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Los agentes saltaron del coche y corrieron al interior. Los cuatro sabían perfectamente que hacer, se dispersaron en la entrada y corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

Fue Mcgee el que dio con Holly. Estaba esperando para facturar. El agente se acercó a ella mientras se alisaba la chaqueta y la agarró por el brazo suavemente y la separó de la fila. La mujer le miró asombrada mientras Mcgee cogía su walkie y daba la voz de alarma a los demas.

En pocos segundos el grupo estaba junto a uno de los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto. A Gibbs no le gustaba la idea de detener a alguien delante de todo el mundo, y menos en un lugar como un aeropuerto.

Jethro… no se que decir.

Creo que en tu situación es mejor que no digas nada hasta el interrogatorio.

No pensé que conseguiríais juntas las piezas antes de que yo cogiera el vuelo.

¿Acaso creías que no te íbamos a coger?

Por verte… confiaba en que así fuera…

Gibbs miró a la mujer con una expresión de repulsión y tendió a Ziva las esposas para que se las pusiera. Se sentía demasiado defraudado por Holly.

En silencio caminó hacia el coche y los chicos le siguieron con Holly esposada. Tony echó su chaqueta encima de las manos de Mann para evitar que la gente viera las esposas. La mujer agradeció el gesto, pero Dinozzo ni siquiera la miró a la cara.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Reviews siempre bien recibidos !! XD_


	5. Cada cosa en su sitio

_Ultimo capitulo, el final... asi que cmo el resto fue un bombazo, este un poco mas ligth ya que solo es acabar_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tina Willows- dijo Gibbs poniendo una foto de Tina encima de la mesa- ¿O podría decir Tina Mann?

Por lo general, los hijos suelen llevar el apellido de su padre… ¿Quieres saber…?

Quiero saber porque tu pistola encaja con el arma que mató a Pablo Rodríguez…

Pablo… Creo que antes se llamaba Jorge Rodríguez…

¿Antes?

Cuando estuvimos destinados en Venezuela.

¿Pediste tú que pusieran a Tina bajo tu mando?

No me fue difícil, después de todo…

Tina conoció a Pablo allí ¿qué pasó? ¿no era lo suficiente para tu hija?

Ella se enamoró de el… yo la intente prevenir, pero sin revelar mi identidad…

Pablo era quien la amenazaba ¿no es así?

Le dije que se le alejara de ella… y a Tina la dije que el la engañaba… Cuando Pablo fue a casa de Tina no me fue difícil que me pidiera guardia.

¿Por qué quería volver?

Por su hijo…- DiNozzo entró con una carpeta en la mano- Pablo y Tina tuvieron un bebé… Se llama Jorge Willows, aunque en realidad es Jorge Rodríguez.

¿Qué pasó, Holly?

… ese chico era como el padre de Tina… De haber seguido con ella solo la habría dañado a ella y al niño.

¿Y le mataste?

Es duro vivir como viví yo, alejada de mi hija cuando solo tenía tres años…

¿Por qué?

Cuando Tina me dijo que Pablo había vuelto a Washington se me ocurrió la idea… Era la ocasión especial para volverte a ver, Jethro…

¿Mataste al novio de tu hija para volver a verme?- Gibbs miró asqueado a Mann- No hay palabras que te resuman…

¿Abby lo haría?- preguntó sonriente- ¿Tu Abby será capaz de matar por verte?

Ella no es una perturbada, Holly.

Gibbs salió de la sala de interrogatorios dejando a un sorprendido Tony deteniendo a Mann. El no hubiera imaginado que aquella mujer que un día llegó a considerar para pareja formal pudiera llegar a esos límites.

Bajó al laboratorio en busca del refugio que los brazos de Abby le comenzaban a brindar.

Ya está- anunció hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Abby.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó esta acariciando su cabello.

No sabría decirte… Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco días que me encuentro perdido.

Se que tiene que ser duro…

Ha matado a un chico por verme… ¿Logras entender eso?

Te dije que era una mujer extraña, Jethro, pero ni yo imaginaba que llegara a esos limites.

Gibbs se separó de ella y la miró sonriendo. Abby se quedó confusa ante la expresión de su jefe.

¿Qué pasa?

Me has llamado Jethro.

Bueno… creo recordar que ese es tu nombre- dijo ella riendo- ¿Prefieres que te llame Leroy?

Nunca me gustó demasiado mi primer nombre… Me gusta como suena Jethro…

De acuerdo, te llamaré Leroy Jethro…

¡¡Oh dios!! No se en que estarían pensando mis padres el día que me pusieron nombre- dijo con una expresión de horror.

A mi me gusta como suenan juntos…

¿Si, Abigail?

¡¡Eh, no te pases!!- Gibbs se echó a reír- Así me llaman mis padres y Duky… ¡¡por favor!!

Está bien, esta bien… Abbs.

Me gusta mucho más ese nombre.

Ella le volvió a abrazar haciéndole olvidar los horribles días que habían pasado. Y haciendo realidad la promesa que se hicieron… desde ese día ninguno se separo del lado del otro.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Plas plas plas...gracias gracias XD_


End file.
